ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Seed of Chucky
| gross = $24.8 million }} Seed of Chucky is a 2004 comedy-horror film and the fifth installment of the ''Chucky'' series. The film was written and directed by Don Mancini, who created Child's Play film and has written all of the films in the series. With this entry, Mancini marked his directorial debut. Plot Six years after the events of the third and fourth films; Glen, the kind and gentle son of Chucky and Tiffany, has a nightmare in which he murders a little girl's parents. In reality, he is living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy from his own point of view. Desperate to know his parents, Glen tracks Chucky and Tiffany down to Hollywood, where they are first shown killing a man who is dressed as Santa Claus for a movie. Upon tracking down his mom and dad, who are now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet to bring them back to life. When Chucky (voice of Brad Dourif) finds out that Glen is his child, he faints, while Tiffany is delighted and hugs her child. Tiffany and Chucky argue over whether Glen is male or female, due to his lack of genitals (though he is clearly a male). Chucky decides to continue labeling him as a boy, while Tiffany labels him as a girl, calling him "Glenda". When a puppeteer Tony Gardner (designer) begins taking Tiffany apart, she and Chucky decapitate him with a piano wire. Jennifer Tilly sees the beheaded body and calls the police. Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen follow her home. Glen, having witnessed his mom and dad kill the puppeteer, asks them why they murder others, as he feels that violence is bad. Tiffany and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky only pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back hoping to get Tiffany to shut up. Jennifer tries to get a role as the Virgin Mary in Redman's directorial debut, but after Redman says that Jennifer isn't right for the part, she invites him over to her house. Chucky and Tiffany make plans to transfer their souls into Redman and Jennifer. Jennifer and Redman start to make love, only for Tiffany to knock them out. While they are unconscious, Tiffany inseminates Jennifer with Chucky's semen. Chucky leaves and takes Glen with him. After driving Britney Spears' car off the road, killing her, they proceed to go to a photographer's darkroom. The photographer, Pete Peters (John Waters), had taken pictures of Tilly kissing Redman, and of Chucky masturbating. Glen tries to warn Peters that Chucky will kill him, only for Peters to bump into a shelf, causing a jar of acid to fall and accidentally kill him. Chucky, overjoyed, believes Glen did this on purpose and takes a picture to celebrate, much to Glen's and Tiffany's dismay. Jennifer awakens the next morning, realizes that she is pregnant and claims that Redman is responsible, though he denies this. Angered, Tiffany kills Redman by gutting him. The next day, Jennifer is horrified to find herself with a fully pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that fuels the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Jennifer is captured by Chucky. Her chauffeur Stan, serving as Chucky's replacement body due to Redman's death, is also captured. Jennifer's assistant Joan (Hannah Spearritt) tries to help her, but she is brutally killed by Tiffany when she is sprayed with fire. Chucky later reveals that he killed three people and hid them in a closet like Tiffany did to Redman trying to stop "Tiffany" from "crying" when he believed that she was crying for killing Joan. However, it turns that it was Glenda, Glen's twin sister whose soul shares Glen's body. Tiffany finds out about this and smacks Glenda to break Glen out of this. Jennifer gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and it is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front and is stabbed in the chest, and he tells Tilly that he loves her before he dies. Before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital by the police, but she claims she wants to see her babies. Tiffany drugs Jennifer and begins to possess her, but Chucky breaks in and kills Tiffany with an axe. Before Tiffany dies, she tells Glen to not make the same mistakes his mom and dad have made. Glen, devastated by his mother's death, snaps and fights Chucky. Jennifer throws an axe to Glen. When Glen picks up the axe, he impales Chucky in the chest. At that time, Chucky thought he was fighting against Glenda, but Glen reveals that it was he, himself, doing this, as he dismembers him. Glen then asks Chucky if he is proud of him and Chucky congratulates Glen before being decapitated and killed by his son. Realizing what he has done, Glen suffers an emotional breakdown, and Jennifer comforts him. Five years later, at Glen and Glenda's birthday party, a nanny quits her job because Jennifer's daughter Glenda scares her. Jennifer lets her quit, only to kill her when she turns away, and Jennifer's eyes glow green, revealing that Tiffany was successful in possessing Jennifer's body. Glen has taken the body of the son, and receives a strange, unnamed present. When he opens the present, he sees that it's Chucky's right arm; frightened, he urinates himself and turns around. Chucky's arm then grabs him and he begins screaming as the screen smash cuts to black; Chucky's evil laughter is heard. Cultural references Due to the "meta" Hollywood setting, several tongue-in-cheek references and jokes from other horror films, as well as other pop culture features that are shown throughout the film: * The film's opening scene where Chucky's sperm reaches Tiffany's egg and a baby is conceived and grown over time is a spoof of the end of the 1998 Bride Of Chucky. * Glen kills two of his victims during a dream sequence, one in a shower similar to the famous death scene in Psycho, and another while falling from the stairs also similar to another death scene in the same movie. * The two names of Chucky and Tiffany's child — Glen and Glenda — is a nod to the 1953 film Glen or Glenda. * During the film's climax at the hospital, Chucky makes a hole in a door with an axe and puts his face in it, which is similar to the famous scene in The Shining in which the antagonist says "Here's Johnny!"; however, Chucky says that he can't think of a thing to say. * Chucky kills Britney Spears followed by him saying "Oops I did it again!", which was one of Britney Spears' hit songs from the late 1990s and early 2000s. The trailers shown for the film displayed a disclaimer saying "Britney Spears does not appear in this movie". * In one scene, Tiffany announces that Martha Stewart is getting executed on TV. Cast (in credits order) * Jennifer Tilly as herself / voice of Tiffany * Billy Boyd as the voice of Glen/Glenda * Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky * Redman as Himself * Hannah Spearritt as Joan * John Waters as Pete Peters * Beans El-Balawi as Human Glen * Kristina Hewitt as Human Glenda * Jason Flemyng as himself / Santa * Steve Lawton as Stan * Tony Gardner as himself * Martha Stewart (uncredited, archive footage) as herself * Rebecca Santos as Fulvia * Keith-Lee Castle as Psychs * Paul Grossman as Little Boy * Simon James Morgan as Richard * Stephanie Chambers as Claudia's mom * Betty Simons-Denville as Claudia * Debbie Lee Carrington as herself (DVD deleted scenes, uncredited) Production Filmed almost entirely on the Castel soundstages in Romania. All of the animatronic and makeup effects were the handiwork of Effects Designer Tony Gardner (designer) and his company Alterian, Inc. Release and reception Box office Seed of Chucky opened at #4 with $8,774,520 on November 12–14, 2004. When the film closed on December 23, 2004, the domestic gross was $17,083,732 and $24,829,644 worldwide. In Australia, Seed of Chucky opened at #8 with $260,958 for the week of February 6–8, 2005 behind Million Dollar Baby (#2) and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (#6). In Australia, Seed of Chucky was distributed by United International Pictures. In France, Seed of Chucky opened at #11 with $694,948 for the week of March 2–8, 2005. It opened behind Le Couperet (#2) and the remake of Assault of Precinct 13 (#4). In France, Seed of Chucky was distributed by SND Distribution. In the United Kingdom, Seed of Chucky opened at #10 with $202,022 for the week of May 13–15, 2005. It opened behind Monster-in-Law (#2), The Jacket (#8), and A Good Woman (#9). In the United Kingdom, Seed of Chucky was distributed by Momentum Pictures. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a Rotten 32% rating based on 75 reviews, with 24 fresh ratings. On Metacritic, it has an average score of 46, indicated mixed to average reviews. Roger Ebert gave the film two stars out of four stating, "Seed of Chucky is actually two movies, one wretched, the other funny." Fan reception for the film was mostly negative, with criticism directed towards the character Glen/Glenda and the lack of story elements from the previous four films. Due to the negative feedback, another Chucky film wouldn't be made for another nine years under the title "Curse of Chucky", which returned to the straightforward horror roots found in the first three films of the franchise. The movie itself was not screened for the press. Awards Sequel In June 2012, it was confirmed that a fifth sequel to Child's Play will be made titled Curse of Chucky and be released direct-to-video. The new movie began production in early September in Winnipeg, Canada and ended in mid-October. In November 2012, Don Mancini announced that filming for Curse of Chucky had been completed and he planned to release it Halloween 2013. Curse of Chucky will be going back to its horror roots instead of being a comedy. Brad Dourif's daughter, Fiona Dourif, will be featured in Curse of Chucky and Brad Dourif will reprise his role as Chucky. References External links * * * * * Category:2004 films Category:2004 horror films Category:British films Category:Romanian films Category:English-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in Bucharest Category:Films set in the 2000s Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Metafictional works Category:Parody films Category:Sequel films Category:Slasher films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:Child's Play (film series) Category:Splatter films Category:Film scores by Pino Donaggio Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Don Mancini Category:LGBT-related horror films